


骑士的誓言

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night





	骑士的誓言

（满羁绊后的贺文，算是非常带有自我特色的一些碎碎念了，如果雷到请直接右上角quq。大部分交流来源于迪卢木多的语音，算是微妙地表达了我对他的感情吧。） 

Thou shalt never lie, and shalt remain faithful to thy pledged word.

Gautier, Léon (1891). Chivalry. translated by Henry Frith.

“费奥纳骑士团的第一勇士，迪卢木多·奥迪那。前来报道。从今往后将成为侍奉您的从者。” 

“圣杯吗？我没有什么愿望想要圣杯实现，我只求侍奉您。” 

“不必如此拘谨啦，叫我立香就好，以后请多多关照啦迪卢君。” 

橙色头发的小姑娘的语气里一丝怀疑和探寻都没有，小女生特有的亲昵和自来熟让迪卢木多久违的体会到了一丝轻松。 

不过很快，迪卢木多发现这位御主远比看上去要成熟稳重的多。 

一个人坚强担负着“拯救人理”这样的重任，日常也将从者的训练安排的井井有条，几次特异点行动也都不负众望。迦勒底的团队和英灵们几乎个个都很喜欢这个橙色头发的女孩子。 

今日战斗后，小姑娘罕见地单独将自己叫到了训练室，迪卢木多静立着，回想着今天发生的一切。 

早晨例行召唤中，少见的金色涟漪散去，金色长发的另一位枪兵出现在了迦勒底。迪卢木多对他再熟悉不过，这正是自己生前效忠的骑士团团长，与光之御子齐名的凯尔特英雄，芬恩-麦克库尔。 

重逢的喜悦和往事涌上骑士的心头，激动之下，迪卢木多表达着这份能够再次并肩战斗的喜悦，甚至提了一下王妃，不过很快就打住了这一话头。在之后的战斗中，迪卢木多仿佛回到了过去费奥纳骑士团的日子，畅快淋漓。 

“我知道骑士不能打破承诺和誓言，”立香打破了沉默，“但今天的迪卢君是真的很开心啊。这种情况其实也有先例啦，埃尔梅罗老师就明确向我表明过我并非他的效忠之主，但这并不妨碍大家一起向修复人理所努力。” 

“有机会弥补生前的缺憾一定非常令人兴奋吧，如果迪卢君希望的话，我不介意迪卢君去完成自己的心愿。” 

立香话语中的暗示足够明确，迪卢木多却有些晃神。与公主的出逃不但给自己带来了不幸，还被迫与芬恩成为了敌对的双方，誓言和忠诚伴随着一次次的逃离蒙上了泥泞，战场离自己远去，有的不过是一次次的追杀和躲藏。 

如今芬恩以年轻的面貌再次现世，在这个新的战场上，冰释前嫌并肩战斗，真是再好不过的机会了，只不过。 

“......我只会忠实侍奉您。无论发生什么事。” 

“但是我看今天迪卢君是真的很开心，好像战斗力都比平时提升了不少。”立香笑着开着玩笑，“这不算打破骑士的誓言啦，毕竟你的愿望自始至终是作为一名骑士为主尽忠不是吗？只要你的枪还为我所用，就不算违背誓言吧？” 

“感谢您，御主。不过，我自始至终，都将只把胜利献给您。” 

“与吾王的重逢令人喜悦，但我绝不会在这第二次人生里再次犯下令骑士名号蒙羞的错误。” 

迪卢木多单膝跪地，郑重地行礼。 

“我为能侍奉像您这样的御主而感到自豪，这两把枪将作为对您的善良和信任的回报，永远全力以赴。” 

立香收起了嬉笑的神情，少有地严肃起来。 

“如果迪卢君坚持的话。” 

“我发誓绝不玷污你骑士的誓言。” 

“愿你骑士的荣光永存。”

 

写在最后：其实我玩过的游戏中，应该是魔兽的骑士给我的印象最为深刻吧，当初在德拉诺那个船上德莱尼圣骑说出“圣光使我们永存”时我哭成了傻逼，更别提乌瑟尔啊弗丁啥的。。。

神话中的迪卢也是让人心疼的存在_(:з」∠)_格兰妮公主逃亡途中不满迪卢不碰她一度找人对迪卢下手_(:з」∠)_

嘛，这群人就是这么的让人心疼呢。。。。


End file.
